


Choice

by Wayward_and_Worn



Series: Moments in Time [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Relationships: John & Reader, John & You, John Winchester & Reader, John Winchester x reader, John Winchester/You
Series: Moments in Time [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601689
Kudos: 15





	Choice

With the final vamp dead, the head still probably rolling down the hill, John stalked towards her. His eyes were feral and hungry. She’d seen that look before and backed up until she felt the tailgate of the truck against her back. 

“What are you doing?” Her voice sounded more nervous than she would have liked, but the look and the way his tongue was tracing his lip was causing all kinds of shivers. Her body began to prepare. Her core fluttered with desire. 

He tossed his machete in the truck bed with an obnoxious clang. He grabbed her arm roughly, yanking her against his body, his mouth attacking her lips. He growled as the scent of her only amplified his madness.

Immediately, her arms were around his neck as he grabbed her thigh, wrapping her leg around his waist. His considerable erection pressing into her core. She moaned his name. 

“I’m giving you the choice between me fucking you in the bed of the truck or here on the forest floor.” He pulled back to meet her eyes. “Which will it be?”


End file.
